Love is NOT a Joke
by ShoefoneWeasley
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are unaware of how two random girls who come into their joke shop on some random day will change their lives forever. Slightly OOC.
1. Author's Note

**Hello all you beautiful people who have decided to give my story a chance! I felt the need to explain some things about this story/book/whatever-you-wanna-call-it before you read it, just to help you understand. Hope this author's note doesn't turn you away from it, but if so, I won't cry… much. *pokerface* Anyway, here we go!**

**So here is the real summary of ****Love is NOT a Joke****: **

It starts off with Niki Chang and Ashley Dark searching for Niki's pet Cornish pixie. Things seem to take a turn for the better for both girls when Niki finds her best friends and second family she hasn't seen in nine years, and Ashley finds her god brother for the second time. These small fortunes cause Ashley to reveal a dark secret from her past, pulling her new friends into something they hoped to never deal with again: another battle.

**That's a legit summary, right? Right? Yeah, I thought so. :D**

**First of all, this is my third time rewriting this story. The first time I wrote this, I was twelve, and to say it was bad is the understatement of the year. The second time I wrote this, I was fourteen. It was a little better, but the grammar was so horrible and… blah. An English major's worst nightmare. Since this is one of my favorite storylines I've ever come up with (along with a little help from my friend Ashlyn… long time ago…), I decided to rewrite it yet a third time and share it with the world. So guys, you can't say I'm not dedicated to this!**

**I might be a little while updating some chapters because even though I know exactly what I want to write, I still run into writer's block somewhere. I know, I don't understand it either. So if you get to reading and I don't update for a month, DON'T HATE ME. Just remember that writer's block freaking loves me. -_-'**

**The story is basically about Niki and Ashley, but Fred and George play **_**muy**_** important parts, so that's why this is labeled as a Fred/George fic.**

**It's rated T for mild cussing and sexual references. I guess that's how you would describe it.**

**Also guys, I claim to be the BIGGEST Potterhead out there, but even I make mistakes when it comes to writing about certain things out of the books. I've done PLENTY of research (mind-numbing research) but knowing me, I probably got something wrong somewhere, so if you notice something like, uh, hair color is wrong or family history is wrong or something like that, feel free to let me know. **

**I think that just about covers everything, so go on and read please! Leave reviews (good or bad, cause I can take it like a boss) and I will send you a virtual cookie! Uh, well, I don't mean like the virus cookies, just, uh, I mean… I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

_**Chapter One: Nine Years Later**_

**-Fred-**

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had never known the meaning behind the phrase "having a slow day". Our shop was usually filled with customers trying to get their hands on the latest Weasley merchandise, fighting each other over the last Headless Hat, not knowing that we had a whole other stock in the back. Of course, neither I nor George told the fighters this, enjoying the scene until it got a bit too rough, finally having to break it up.

On this rainy February day, however, we'd had just a handful of customers, and they were the brave ones. Not even our assistant Verity was brave enough to come in for work. Poor girl was scared out of her wits the day before.

I leaned over the counter, thinking of the events from the previous day. The shop was filled with customers and business was going great, as usual. George stepped outside for a moment to mess with our U-NO-POO sign. A light had gone out and he figured he could fix it. As he stepped inside, a Cornish pixie flew in behind him, scaring most of the customers. I noticed it was a green pixie, and once it saw everyone running around in a chaotic manner, it tried to hide. I finally got it out the door… along with the last of our customers.

I knew George had not let the pixie in on purpose, but I also knew it would be awhile before we were back on track. News spreads fast around the wizarding world, and not many people would be brave enough to come back if they thought a Cornish pixie was flying free around the store. Thus, my anger towards my brother was somewhat necessary.

"Fred!" I heard George yell from the back. "Hey, Fred! I got an Aviatomobile stuck in my hair. Need you to help me get it out."

I sighed, leaving the counter and heading towards the back. Sure enough, there was George in his magenta robe with the toy car flapping around, tangled in his hair.

"How in the world –?"

"I don't know. I really don't," he said, grimacing in pain. "Just get it out."

I grabbed my wand and blasted the toy out of my brother's hair, sending it flying towards the door before crashing and falling to the floor. "Thanks for that," George said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, sure," I said, putting my wand back in my robe pocket. "Can you not play with the merchandise? We have to sell these things."

"Not today, apparently," he said, walking back towards the front as I followed. "Only ten customers today, and they only came for the Skiving Snackbox and Ton-Tongue Toffee."

"Well whose fault is that George?" I asked him. "If you'd never let that stupid pixie in…"

"Don't start with me, Fred. You know it was an accident!"

I was about to start yet another argument with him when we saw two girls walk through the doors. _Another set of brave ones, thank God_, I thought to myself. I had seen the girls in our shop before, but I'd never really spoken to them besides helping them find what they needed. One of the girls had caught my attention because it seemed as though I'd seen her before, but I could never quite put my finger on it. She was a tall girl around the age of nineteen. She had mocha colored skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I knew her, but it never hit me.

I watched as she and her friend walked over to us hesitantly. "Hi," she said. "Um, there have been rumors going around that there was a green Cornish pixie is here yesterday…"

"Yes, but I can assure you that the pixie is gone," I said to her. "It's perfectly safe to shop here again."

"Flying car!" George yelled, and all four of us ducked as the toy flew over our heads and crashed into another door.

"Define safe," the other girl, who had an olive skin tone with smoky gray eyes, said as she slowly rose up.

"I was actually looking for the green pixie," the first girl said. "She's mine. She ran away and I've been looking all over town for her."

"I'm sorry to tell you, miss, but that pixie must be long gone by now," George replied.

A frown showed in the girl's eyes. "Okay. Thank you anyway. Come on, Ash, let's keep looking."

"It's okay, Niki," her friend said, putting her arm around her shoulder. "We'll find her. We just have to look harder."

As they turned to walk out the door, something suddenly clicked in my mind. "Wait!" I yelled, making the two of them turn around. "Your name is Niki?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," she said. "Niki Chang. Can you please let me know if you see my pixie again?"

In my excitement, I ignored her question. "I remember you now! You were best friends with our brother Ron when we were smaller. Do you really not remember us?"

Niki shook her head. "I do remember Ron because he was my best friend. I'm sorry to say I don't remember you though."

I chuckled a bit. "You hear that, George? She doesn't remember us."

"Eh, it's fine because I don't remember her either."

"George!"

"I'm just saying!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head as I walked over to Niki. "You have a scar on the back of your neck, don't you?"

Niki's hand automatically shot to her neck. "Yes… how do you know?"

"I gave you that scar when I was eight. I don't remember why, but I bit you so hard that your neck bled. My mum patched it up and it left a tiny scar."

She rubbed her neck as she looked at me, a knowing look coming into her eyes. "Fred Weasley," she said, a small smile forming on her lips. "It's been a long time."

"Nine years, to be exact," I said as I gave her a hug, glad to see she was hugging me back. "Not unless you count the times you've come into our shop."

"I don't understand how I've never realized who you guys were," she laughed. "I'm not as observant as I use to be." She let go and walked over to George, hugging him. "It's so great to see you guys again."

"It's great to see you too, Niki," George said, smiling at her. "How are you these days?"

"I'm doing great," she said to us both. "I'm living here in London with my best friend Ashley Dark." She turned around, but Ashley was gone. "Wait, where did she go?"

"Niki!" we heard a voice yell from the second floor. "They have Pygmy Puffs! Get me one!"

"You have to excuse her," Niki said as we all headed up the stairs. "She um… I think she might have ADD."

"Do not!" Ashley said, walking over to us and holding a pink Pygmy Puff. "I'm naming this one Lulu."

"That one is a boy," George said, staring at her.

"But it's pink."

"Trust me, it's a boy."

"Gosh darn it," Ashley muttered to herself as she went to put the puff back.

George laughed as he said, "Here, Miss Dark, I'll help you out."

As George helped Ashley, I smiled at Niki and guided her back down the stairs. "This could take a while. My twin could possibly try to convince her to buy more than the Pygmy Puff."

"And knowing Ashley, she will gladly buy whatever he offers," she sighed.

"I'll tell you what. Whatever you guys get today is on the house. No charge whatsoever."

She beamed. "Wow. Thank you, Fred. Are you sure?"

"Of course," I said. "You must remember that we own the place. It's perfectly fine."

We heard laughter on the stairs and turned to see George and Ashley coming down, Ashley touching him every time they laughed. I heard Niki giggle as they walked to the Decoy Detonators. "Looks like Ashley's flirting with George."

"Oh Merlin, I hope not," I groaned, shaking my head. "His head is big enough. Thinks all the girls want him."

"How conceited of him!" she gasped, making me laugh. "What about you, huh? I mean, you _are_ twins, so you must share some of that conceitedness."

"Maybe a little bit," I confessed as she giggled again. I noticed how every time she did this action, she scrunched up her nose. It was cute. "We really need to catch up sometime, Niki. We could hang out sometime together. I mean, if you wanted to, of course, I wouldn't just make you go anywhere with me. But we don't have to do–."

She put her hand over my mouth. "Fredrick Weasley, are you asking me on a date?"

I removed her hand from my mouth as I said, "I mean, we don't have to call it a date. We can just, you know, get together and talk about the good ole' days, but we can call it whatever the hell you want, it won't matter to-."

I felt her hand slide over my mouth again as she laughed. "Stop blabbing! We can call it a date. How about this weekend around eight?"

I licked her hand and it flew away from my mouth. "Sure. Eight sounds great."

"I can't believe you licked me!" she exclaimed, wiping her hands down her jeans.

"Yes you can! You haven't forgotten my ways already!"

I gasped as she pushed me, sending me flying into the counter behind me. I'd forgotten how strong she was.

At that moment, George and Ashley walked over to us, Ashley carrying a purple Pygmy Puff and a Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher. "Ready to head out, Niki?"

"Yep," she said. "I have to find my baby. I can't believe Alyssa just left like that though."

"It was my fault," Ashley said. "I shouldn't have let her out of her cage."

"No, Ash, I don't blame you at all. It was an accident."

"You should take some lessons from Niki," George whispered to me. I rolled my eyes.

The girls said bye to us and as they headed out the door, I saw Niki turn around and give me the faintest smile. It made me smile and feel good inside. I turned to my brother. "Gotta cancel those plans we had for this weekend because I have a date."

"No way, I do too!" George yelled! "I was gonna cancel on you! I asked Ashley out. I take it you asked out Niki?"

"More like stuttered and let her figure it out," I laughed. "So we're double dating?"

"Sounds like it to me."

Things were quiet for a few minutes before George voiced what was going through both our minds:

"Um… where are we taking the girls?"

"I… well I don't really know yet. But I think I might have a surprise for Niki."

George looked at me, confusion written all over his face. I grinned as I went behind the counter and grabbed some parchment and an ink feather, getting ready to write a letter to my brother, Ron.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Dates

_**Chapter Two: The First Dates**_

**-Niki-**

Ashley and I searched all over London that day, looking everywhere for Alyssa. We even searched in Knockturn Alley, one of the worst places imaginable. No luck whatsoever. I sighed as we stepped into our flat that night, exhausted. I fell on the couch and closed my eyes.

"I hope you aren't thinking of giving up," Ashley said as she sat beside me and put my legs on her lap.

"No, I'm not," I said, letting out a breath. "I love that little pixie like a daughter. We just have to look again tomorrow."

Ashley nodded as she set Lulu on top of her head. The purple ball of puff yawned and closed its eyes. I chuckled as I looked at Ashley. "Tell me something to get my mind off my baby."

She thought about this for a moment, then grinned as she said, "I have a date with George Weasley this weekend."

My head shot up at her words. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he asked me out when we were looking at the Decoy Detonators. I was a bit surprised, I must admit." A worried look crawled on her face when she saw the look on mine. "Why? Is there something wrong with George?" She gasped, realization hitting her. "He's a man-whore, isn't he?"

I moved my legs off her lap and sat up, laughing. "No, he's not a man-whore. A bit conceited, but not a man-whore. It's just, well, I have a date with Fred this weekend also."

I covered my ears as Ashley squealed at my words. "Niki, this is so great! To think, my best friend going out on her first date! Sounds like we're double dating."

"Hey, I've been on dates before!"

"The ones with Bryan don't count because he was a jerk," she said, speaking of my ex-boyfriend, Bryan Krum.

"Hmmm, yeah, I guess that's true." I chuckled again. "Wow, this would have been a dream come true when I was seven."

"What?"

I shook my head. "It's a long story. You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Oh come off it!" Ashley said, taking Lulu off her head and sitting her down on a table. "You know I wanna hear! I'm nosy like that."

This was very true. I turned to her and began my story. "When I was five, I met the twin's younger brother Ron, who was my age. We met at the train station because his brothers' Bill and Charlie, I think, were heading to Hogwarts with my cousin Reggie. I didn't see Ron for another three months, and after that second encounter, I knew we would be best friends, especially when I met the rest of his family. They are all just so amazing and caring.

"After I turned six, I developed a crush on Fred. The only person who knew was their younger sister Ginny. She found it strange that I liked one and not the other since they're twins, but even I couldn't explain it to myself at the time. When I was ten, I found out we were moving to France because Mum was so determined for me to go to Beauxbatons like she did, even though she knew I wanted to go to Hogwarts like all my other friends."

"Yeah, but you would have never met me if you hadn't moved," Ashley said, smiling.

"I'd live," I teased, laughing as she hit me with a pillow. "Anyway, I wanted to tell Fred that I liked him, but I chickened out at the last moment. Never had that chance again."

"Until now," Ashley said. "You could tell him on the date."

"What? No, Ash, no, that cannot happen," I said, shaking my head.

"Why not? This is your chance, Nik!" she yelled. "This could be like, your ultimate love story! Oh my gosh, this could be like that movie, _Serendipity_!"

"This will be nothing like that movie," I assured her. "I can't believe you are even comparing my love life to that sappy movie."

"You love that sappy movie!"

"Welp can't deny that," I said, standing up and heading to kitchen. "But this isn't even a date, date. Fred even said it himself. It's just two friends getting together to talk about the good ole' days. I don't think that includes talking about a dinky little crush I had when I was a kid."

"That's bull and you know it," she said, coming in behind me. "There is a part of you that still likes him, that has always liked him. This is faith throwing the chance in your face. Take that friggin' chance, woman!"

"When was the last time we went grocery shopping?" I asked, searching through all the cabinets. "I'm starving."

"Don't change the subject on me."

"I'm honestly starving," I said, looking at her. "But you're right, okay? There is a part of me that has always liked Fred, hoping I would see him again someday. But I packed all my thoughts about him in a little package and pushed it far in the back of mind, never thinking about all sorts of possibilities again until tonight. That package split open the moment he said he remembered me. I just don't wanna get my hopes up and then something terrible happens. I'll be the first to tell you that faith is a jackhole."

"Don't I know it," Ashley agreed. "But I'm urging you to go through with this, okay? You'll never know anything unless you ask questions and seek an answer."

I smiled at her. "Awe, Ash, I think that might just be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Was that another dumb blonde joke?"

"No, I think that was actually a compliment. Now can we please go and get something to eat?" I rubbed my belly and listened for the rumbling sounds, just to prove to her how hungry I was.

"Sure, whatever" she said as I smiled at getting my way. "This conversation isn't over yet, just so you know."

I nodded as we grabbed our coats and headed out the door. It was times like these that I wished Ashley really did have ADD.

**-Fred-**

Standing outside of Niki and Ashley's apartment door, I actually felt a bit nervous. I couldn't figure out why though. I'd never been nervous about dating a girl in my life. I was the one who demonstrated to Ron in my sixth year on how to ask a girl to The Yule Ball. What was so different about Niki that I was actually nervous about going on a date with her?

George, on the other hand, wasn't the bit least nervous. He was the exact opposite of me: excited and jumping out of his shoes. I shook my head at his giddiness as he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" we heard Ashley's voice say on the other side. I sighed. It felt as though my heart was going to beat right through my chest. What a sight that would have been.

"Fred, calm down," George said, looking at me. "Why the bloody hell are you so nervous anyway?"

"I've no idea, mate," I said, letting out another breath. "I've no idea."

"You think it has something to do with your surprise for Niki?"

I shook my head again. "No. But maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll calm down a bit."

"No Ashley! I don't wanna wear the skirt!"

"Nicolette Elizabeth Chang, you put on this damn skirt right now!"

"NO!"

George and I looked at each other, the same thought running through both of our minds. _Thank God I wasn't born a girl._

We heard something fall on the floor, and then Ashley opened the door. "Hi guys," she said, smiling as though she wasn't just having an argument with her best friend. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Come on in."

We walked into the living room and sat on the loveseat. I looked around the room. "Um, where's Niki?"

"Uh, she'll be out in just a moment," Ashley said, glancing towards the bedrooms. "She… well, I guess you can say she had a wardrobe malfunction." She chuckled nervously.

"No, you're just trying to act like my mother!" Niki yelled from behind the door to her bedroom. The next thing we heard was a yelp and something – or someone – falling on the floor.

"Uh… is she okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine," she said. "Do you guys want any water? Tea? Pumpkin juice? Fire whiskey?"

I saw my brother's ears perk up at the sound of fire whiskey. He wasn't an avid drinker, but he did like the taste of it every once in a while. I couldn't say the same for myself.

"Yeah, um, I was kidding about the fire whiskey…" she said to George. He hung his head in disappointment.

We heard a door open and turned to see Niki walk out of her bedroom. To say she looked beautiful would be an insult, seeing as she looked ten times better. I remembered that when we were kids, she was the biggest tomboy around. She refused to wear skirts and dresses, and had a fit when her mum tried to dress her and Ginny alike (Ginny threw just as big a fit with our mum). I couldn't believe I was looking at the same girl.

Her black hair was in curls, half up and half down. She had on a black blouse with white lace covering the sleeves and her neck part. Her fluffy light blue skirt came to her knees, bouncing with every step she took. She had black and light blue stockings to match her outfit, and she completed her look with black combat boots. I even saw the faintest bit of makeup on her face.

No. I most definitely wasn't used to this Niki Chang.

Ashley squealed as she went to hug her friend, Niki looking as though she wanted nothing more than to murder her. "Niki, you look so amazing! I know you are going to kill me in my sleep when we get back, but it was so worth it to see you like this!"

"Yeah. Sure," Niki grunted. She looked at me and George as we gawked at her. "I know, I know, you've never seen me like this before." She sighed. "Can we just get tonight over with? Not that I'm not totally ready to hang out with you guys," she added, probably realizing how rude she sounded before.

"Yeah, sure thing," George said as he linked his arm through Ashley's. "We sorta thought we'd all just go around Muggle London and see what unfolds there. Fred forgot to plan something great."

I threw him a dirty glance. While I racked my brain for ideas on what to do for a double date, he sat around eating pasties and drinking pumpkin juice.

"Sounds like a lovely way to spend the night," Ashley said, smiling at George.

"Agreed. Planning is for losers anyway," Niki said as she (carefully) walked over to me. "I like to see what happens in the moment."

I smiled at her, my stomach settling down. I couldn't figure out why I'd been nervous in the first place.

George and Ashley stepped into the fireplace and Floo'd themselves to our joke shop. I stepped into the fireplace and offered Niki my hand, but she gave me a stern look. "What? Have I already done something to screw up this date?"

"Are you going to play tricks on me tonight like you used to when we were kids?"

I grinned at her. "Really, Niki, I'll be twenty-one in two months. Don't you think it's time I act my age?"

"No," she replied without missing a beat.

I laughed as I pulled her into the fireplace with me. "Exactly what I wanted to hear." I slide my hand into hers and said, "Don't worry. I'll always be that cute little ginger kid who messed with you all those years ago.

The last thing I saw before the emerald flames engulfed us was her smile.


	4. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Reunion

_**Chapter Three: The Unexpected Reunion**_

**-Ron-**

"I did not realize how much crap we had until I began unpacking these boxes," Harry said to me as he came down the stairs to get another box.

I nodded in agreement. "Can you believe we've been living here for a month and still haven't finished unpacking?"

"Yes, we can," Hermione said as she and Ginny walked pass us and into the kitchen. "We told you we needed to unpack that first week we moved in. But Ginny, did the 'big, strong guys who have it all under control' listen to us?"

"No, Hermione, I don't believe they did," my sister said, stopping to look at us. "And now here we are, rushing to unpack because we have guests coming."

I sighed, not because I knew they were right (which I would never admit), but because Harry and I would never hear the end of it.

Months before, Harry had been living with me, Ginny, and our parents while Hermione was with her parents in London. Even though there weren't nearly as many people living in The Burrow as there had been when I was growing up, we figured it was time for us all to find a place of our own. (Plus, something else I'd never admit, I wanted to see Hermione every day and not just on certain days.) Mum and Dad were perfectly fine with the idea. I think they just wanted to finally have The Burrow to themselves after twenty-plus years.

With that settled we moved into the one place we could until we were able to get jobs and buy a flat or small house in Muggle London: Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was dreadful, especially because since I was the clumsy one, I tripped over things, awakening the portrait of Sirius' mother. It was a pain trying to close the curtains over her portrait, but we did. We hoped not to live there any longer than we had to.

"Why are we putting up the boxes now anyway?" Ginny asked as she took the box I was handing to her. "It's just Fred and George coming over."

"Not really sure why to be honest, but Fred said that he had a surprise for me that I would thank him for."

"Ron, how many times has Fred told you this?" Harry asked.

"Way too many times to count."

"And tell me, has the surprise ever been something that you like?"

"Well, no, now that you mention it," I said, thinking it over.

"What really makes you think that this time is any different?" he asked me as he bent down to pick up a box.

"Fred said they were bringing two girls with them," I said, bending down to help Harry after seeing him struggle.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Ginny asked. She pushed us both out of the way and picked up our box, setting it on top of the one I'd given her before. "Of course we'd have to clean up if they are bringing other guests." Then she made her way up the stairs.

"I thought I wore the pants in this relationship," Harry whispered to me.

"And I thought I wasn't dating a sexist pig. Guess we were both wrong," Ginny smirked.

"Sexist pig? I'm not a sexist pig!" Harry exclaimed, rushing up the stairs after his girlfriend. I laughed at those two as Hermione came out of the kitchen.

"Wow, you Weasleys and your supersonic hearing," she chuckled. "We won't hear the end of this argument."

"Nope," I agreed. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "How about we take a break, huh? Sit in the living room, cuddle a bit"

She giggled as she put her arms around my neck, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled, thinking for once I was getting my way, when she patted me on the back and said, "No can do, Won-Won. Gotta finish cleaning." Her arms fell from my neck as she laughed and walked into the living room.

I sighed. Hermione was such a tease whether she knew it or not, but I still loved her. That didn't mean she had permission to call me Won-Won though.

**-Niki-**

"They look like they are having a good time, right?" I said to Fred as we watched Ashley and George walk in front of us. They leaned against each other, arm in arm, Ashley laughing at every word George said. It was as though they had known each other longer than a few days.

"Sure do. What about you?" Fred asked, looking down at me.

I smiled as I stared ahead of me, thinking over the whole night. "I really am. I bet you didn't know that was my favorite restaurant we just left."

"I didn't. I'm glad you told me." As he said this, I felt his warm hand slide into mine. "Maybe we can go there again some other time and leave the kids at home."

I laughed at his statement as I looked up to him. Since he stood a good four feet over me, I could see ginger stubble growing under his chin. I smiled at him, squeezing his hand as we continued to walk down the busy Muggle streets. "I'd like nothing better."

We talked and laughed about our childhood days as we kept an eye on Ashley and George. (I didn't believe for a second that they weren't a bit tipsy.) Through all of this, only one thought stayed on my mind: I was with Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley was holding my hand. I knew my seven year old self would be ecstatic if she knew this would happen in her future.

"Fred! Hey, Fred!" I heard a voice behind us yell. We turned around to see a tall black guy running towards us, a smile on his face. He looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I'd ever seen him.

"Dean!" Fred said as the guy stopped in front of him. "What are you doing in Muggle London?"

"Came out to get a few things for the flat. What about you? Rarely see you out here."

"I'm, uh, actually on a date right now." Fred brought me closer to be introduced. "Niki, this is—"

"Dean Thomas!" I said suddenly remembering him. A knowing and excited look came into his eyes as he pulled me into a hug and said, "Niki Chang! Been awhile since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

"Yes, a very long time!" I turned back to Fred. "I had no idea you knew Dean."

"I didn't know you knew him either," he said.

"We met the year before I moved to France, through our mothers actually. They were in a book club or something, and we always tagged along."

"My mother made me go the first time," Dean said. "After I met Niki, I came just so we could play together."

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked, finding it a bit weird since Dean was a muggle.

"Oh, well we went to Hogwarts together," Fred answered. "We were both in Gryffindor also."

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Dean. I was sure confusion was written on my face.

A smile suddenly filled his face as he became excited. "Of course you wouldn't know! You left before I found out. I'm a wizard."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Wh-what? You're a wizard?"

I felt Fred's hand on my shoulder as he said, "You two obviously have a lot more catching up to do. I'll go find George and Ashley and come back for you." Eyes still on Dean, I nodded as my date began walking away. "I'll see you later, Dean. Take care."

"You too, Fred," Dean said. He looked back at me. "So… yeah. I'm a wizard."

I pulled him into another hug, laughing. "Dean, this is amazing! But how? How are you a wizard?"

"For the longest time, my mother and I thought I was Muggle-born," he said. "But not too long ago, sometime after the war, I found out my father was a wizard. He was killed before he could ever tell my mother."

"So your little sisters are Muggles?"

"Yep, because my stepdad is. But I'm not going to spend this time talking about me!" he said. "How have you been, girl? Are you living in England or just visiting?"

"I've been doing great," I said as we began walking forward. "I'm living in London now with my friend Ashley. Moved back here about a month after I graduated from Beauxbatons."

"Was it that hard on you?"

"No, not at all. I just missed England terribly. It was a bit hard saying goodbye to my friends in France, but I have Ashley with me. She was always the best of my friends."

Dean nodded, then grinned and nudged my shoulder. "So what's with you and Fred?"

I turned away from him, feeling a blush form in my cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Niki," he said, moving a bit closer to me. "I know you like him, and it appears he really likes you too."

I looked ahead of us to see Fred, George, and Ashley standing in front of a store talking. Fred looked our way, smiled, and waved at me. I returned the gestures back. "You really think so, Dean?"

"I really do," he said as he stopped walking. "I should get back to my flat now. I'm sorry for interrupting your date with this lovely jokester."

"Oh, Dean, don't be sorry!" I exclaimed. "It was great seeing you again!"

"Just as great seeing you, Niki," he said as he hugged me back. "Don't be a stranger, okay? Drop by my place anytime. I'd love to have you over."

"I'll remember that," I smiled at him.

We said goodbye, and then he waved to Fred and George and headed off in the opposite direction. Whether he knew it or not, he'd just given me all the confidence I needed that night.

**-Niki-**

About an hour later, we were in the back of the joke shop getting ready to Floo ourselves to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Fred said there was some sort of surprise waiting there for me.

"Surprise for me?" I asked him. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait till we get there and see, now won't you?" Fred teased, making me scowl at him.

"Grimmauld Place Number 12," Ashley muttered to herself as she grabbed a handful of sand. "I know that place… I just can't remember where I first heard of it."

"You'll probably remember when you see the place," George said as they both threw their sand into the fireplace. "Come on, Ash! You're riding with me!"

Before my best friend could get another word out, George dragged her into the emerald flames, yelled "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" loud and clear, and they were gone. Fred did the exact same thing to me. It happened so fast that when we came out on the other side, I almost fell to my knees from dizziness. Fred caught me before I hit the ground.

"Sorry about that," he said, chuckling as he looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I managed to get out. I didn't know why, but I was breathless, and I knew Fred could tell, which made him laugh even more as he helped me stand.

"See you guys made it safely," we heard someone say. I turned around to see a girl around my age standing in the door to the room. She had a bush of brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes that lit up as she looked at the twins. She smiled as she hugged them both. "And George, I very much appreciate you not yelling 'Children! I'm home!' this time."

"Well Hermione, I didn't want to see you all struggle with the portrait again," George said as he and Fred hugged the girl back. "Where are the others?"

"I'm here, so that's all that should matter," a younger girl said as she ran into the room. She had that Weasley red hair, so I recognized her the moment I saw her.

"Ginny!" I yelled, running and embracing her.

She took a good look at me. When a smile filled her face, I knew she remembered. "Niki Chang. No way. No bloody way!" We both laughed and jumped in place. "What are you doing here, Niki?"

"Um… I'm on a date with Fred," I blushed. Ron may have been my best friend out of the Weasleys when we were kids, but Ginny was the only girl, thus, she knew ALL about my crush on Fred. She looked at her brother, then back to me. She didn't have to say a word because the sly grin on her face said everything.

I grabbed Ashley from George's side and pulled her towards me and Ginny. "This is my best friend Ashley Dark."

"Hello, Ashley," Ginny grinned as she shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. So you are George's date, correct?"

"Pleasure is mine," Ashley said as she shook back. "And yes, I'm George's date."

"He's being a gentleman and not a horny git, right?"

"Ginny!" George exclaimed.

"I'm just checking."

"No, he's been excellent the whole night. Swear," Ashley said as I laughed until it hurt.

"Well that's good. Since my brothers are losers and total crap at introducing people,-" the twins tried to defend themselves, but Ginny talked over them "—this is my best friend, Hermione Granger." She grabbed the first girl and brought her closer.

"I've heard of you," I said as I shook her hand. "You went out with Viktor Krum a few years ago, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "How do you know him?"

"He's her ex-boyfriend's cousin," Ashley said for me.

"Yeah. I met Viktor on a couple of occasions and he talked of you. Really sweet guy. I think you should have held on to him."

Hermione laughed. "Sometimes I wish I did." She looked towards Fred and George. "Either of you tell Ron I said that and I will curse you from here to Sydney, Australia."

"Ten Galleons you rat yourself out first, Granger," Fred said as George slapped his hand. "Ten Galleons a piece."

"Ginny!" we heard a voice yell softly from another room. "Wanna piss off your boyfriend again and help me get this box upstairs?"

"Jackhole," another voice muttered. "I can take the damn box myself, thank you."

"Never mind," the first voice, who I figured had to be Ron, yelled back to us. "I managed to piss him off myself." There was no mistaking the laughter in his words. Yep. That was my Ron.

"Oh Ronald," I said as he stepped into the room. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

For a second I almost expected a giant hug from him, just like the ones from his other siblings. But he walked over to me grinning like the beautiful idiot he was and said, "I've changed in some ways, but the Ron Weasley you know and love is still here."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said as he finally hugged me. His hair was still a mess and his eyes were as blue as ever. He looked exactly like the little boy I met that day at the train station. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed Ron until that moment. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," he said as he let go. "But I didn't cry once because I knew I'd see you again someday."

"Oh really? How were you so sure of this?"

"Like you have to ask," he said. "Remember the very first word you ever taught me?"

Of course I remembered it. I could never forget that word. It was one of the last things I ever said to him before I had to leave him. "Serendipity."

"That word is more magical than anything I know," he grinned.

"Done! That was the last box." Another guy, who I knew the second voice must have belonged to, walked into the room, wiping his hands on his jeans. He had dark black hair and stunning green eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Well get in here and socialize," Ginny said as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "You can be the most anti-social person I know sometimes."

"Please, I think you might be exaggera-" the boy began, but he stopped and pointed towards me. A look came into his eyes. "You."

I didn't understand at first, but I realized he was pointing to Ashley, who was standing right behind me. I looked at her as a knowing look crawled onto her face. She ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly. "Harry Potter."

"Ashley Dark," he said as he hugged back. "A part of me thought I would never see you again."

"Harry, I haven't heard from you in four years!" Ashley cried. "You never owled me once!"

"I'm sorry, Ash," he said as he looked at her. "I never forgot you though, I swear. It was just too risky to write you."

Ashley bit her lip, and I knew she was trying her best to hold back tears. "It's okay. I understand."

It was Ginny who asked the question that was going through everyone's mind at that moment. "Harry… how do you two know each other?"

"You never told anyone?" Ashley asked, looking back at Harry.

"No. I struggled on if I should or not. But you didn't tell anyone either, did you?"

"No. I didn't know if that was the smartest move."

"So let's tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Ashley took a deep breath and turned to us all. "Harry is my god brother. Sirius was my father."


	5. Chapter 4: The Secrets Come Out

_**Chapter Four: The Secrets Come Out**_

**-George-**

For a moment, no one said a word. But of course, I was the first to break the silence. "What? But Sirius didn't have a daughter. He would have told us."

"He never told anyone so he could protect her and her mother," Harry stated.

"How did you find out about her?" Ginny asked.

"The summer after our… fifth year," Harry said (Sirius' death was still a touchy subject for him), "I did some research about Sirius on the Internet and found out about Ashley. She had a website dedicated to her dad."

"Harry sent me an email telling me who he was," Ashley said. "I was a bit skeptical at first, but we began talking anyway. We met up a few weeks afterwards and I haven't seen him since."

"I wasn't sure if it was safe to say anything about her to anyone, with Voldemort back and all, so I kept Ashley a secret," Harry said. He turned to look at her. "I never forgot about you though, I swear."

"Same here," she said to him. "It's hard to forget that the famous Harry Potter is my god-brother though."

"I can't believe you never told me that Harry was your god-brother!" Niki exclaimed.

"I thought you would figure it out on your own," Ashley said to her. "Nik, it's not exactly rocket science." She turned to me. "George, I really hope this doesn't change anything between us…"

"Are you mad, woman?" I asked her as I pulled her closer to me. "It doesn't change a single thing. Fred and I adored Sirius because he believed in us. I'm more than sure he doesn't mind me dating his daughter."

She smiled at me as she took my hand in hers, warming up my cold fingers. I couldn't help but return the smile. I turned to Ron and said, "So, did you ever mention Niki to Hermione or Harry?" I felt Ashley squeeze my hand softly, letting me know she was thankful for the change in subject.

"Now that I think about it, you never said a word about her," Hermione said, turning to him.

"Not a single word? Did our wonderful childhood mean nothing to you, Ronald?" Niki asked in a hurt voice. It was obviously fake, but Ron could not figure that out.

Ron began turning a light shade of red, a shameful giveaway that let people know when a Weasley was embarrassed. "Well… no… but I'm sure you never told your friends about us, so that makes us even."

"You're off the hook this time, Weasley," Niki said, grinning as she moved closer to Fred.

"Why don't you all come into the living room and sit," Hermione said as she moved closer to the doorway, "and Niki, you can tell us some of you childhood stories."

"I would be honored to," Niki said as she looked back and forth between Hermione and Ron. I laughed as an uneasy look came on my brother's face. Niki was bound to tell cute and embarrassing stories from long ago, most that ended with Ron crying to our mother.

We sat in the living room drinking pumpkin juice and butterbeer while Niki talked. She told of how she and Ron met at the train station when they were five and instantly came best friends. She told about how when she first met our family, it took Ginny awhile to get use to her because she wasn't use to other girls being around. And sadly, she told of the one and only time she saw me and Fred cry. It was all her and Ginny's fault.

When I thought about it, it was a really stupid thing to cry about. The girls had gone through our "products" and messed them up. Because of the fact that they were females, we couldn't hit them. It frustrated me and Fred to tears that we couldn't get revenge on them.

Any other time, I would have gladly defended myself, but I didn't even bother this time. The story made Ashley laugh, and well… she was beautiful when she laughed. A real laugh, not a fake one. Her laugh made me want to laugh along with her and forget about the incident that happened twelve years ago.

Before I knew it, everyone was telling a story from sometime in their life. Fred and I couldn't resist telling Niki and Ashley of our escape from Hogwarts in our final year. Harry told of his and Ron's bad experience at the Yule Ball, a subject we all tried to stay from when around Ron and Hermione. Apparently, Harry didn't get that memo. Every time the Yule Ball was brought up, those two would argue over how Ron should have asked Hermione first, names would be called, and Hermione would utter six words to piss off Ron:

"I should have stayed with Viktor."

At the sight of Ron turning a deeper shade of red, I stood and said, "Well, look at the time. Guess we should be leaving."

"Agreed," Fred said as he stood up. "We should, um, get the girls back home."

"Trust me, you don't want to see this argument," I whispered to Ashley as we walked to the fireplace. "Goodbye you guys! Hermione, we'll be back tomorrow to collect our ten Galleons."

"A piece!" Fred added.

We let Niki and Ashley leave first. Just as we were about to step into the fireplace, we heard Ron run into room, telling us to wait.

"I just want to say thank you," he said as he came closer. "This is the best gift you guys have ever given me, and you even made Harry's night. You know, this is the first surprise you've ever given me that didn't almost kill me." I knew he was thinking about the time we turned his teddy bear into a giant, hairy spider (sparking his horrible, yet highly hilarious phobia), and the time we almost made him take the Unbreakable Vow.

"Don't mention, Ron," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah. You're our brother, so we have to care for you," Fred said. "Don't think I'll ever admit that again."

"I'll try not to get my hopes up," Ron laughed. We said bye once more, then were on our way back to our joke shop.

**-Niki-**

"Guys, do you mind if I talk to Fred in private for a bit," I asked Ashley and George. The twins were supposed to only drop us off at our flat, but George had to use the bathroom. That resulted in the twins staying a bit longer once he was done. I took this as a sign from the universe that tonight was the night I told Fred my secret.

"Sure," Ashley said as she led George into the kitchen. "Just know that these walls are paper-thin, so we can hear EVERYTHING that happens." She winked at me as they disappeared behind the wall.

"I'm sure their ears are pressed against the wall right now," I whispered to Fred, giggling.

"I wouldn't doubt it. George not spying on me is a crime that should end in Azkaban," Fred said, rolling his eyes. I giggled again. "Do you want me to put up a Silent Charm?"

"No!" the other two yelled before I could get a word out. I shook my head and said, "No, it's fine. Don't want to torture them too much."

He chuckled and scooted a bit closer to me on the couch. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

I pulled him into a hug and said, "Thank you for letting me see Ron tonight."

"You're welcome," he said as he hugged me back. "I knew you would want to see him. I was happy to do it."

We let go, and things were quiet for a moment before he said, "Have you had any luck finding Alyssa yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," I said quietly. "Ashley and I have searched everywhere for her, it seems. We even went to Knockturn Alley the other day to look for her. No luck."

"You must really care to search in Knockturn Alley."

"I do," I said, looking up at him. "I know it's strange to say, but Alyssa is like a daughter to me." I sighed. "It's been almost a week. I'm thinking of just giving up…"

Fred ran his thumb down my cheek and it took me a moment to realize he was wiping away a tear. I didn't even realize I was crying. "Don't give up, Niki. It's because of Alyssa that many good things have happened to you."

"Like what?" I sniffed.

"You got to see your best friends again tonight," he smiled. "I haven't seen Ron and Ginny smile that much in a very long time. You got to meet Harry and Hermione. Frankly, I don't know anyone who doesn't want to meet the ever-famous Harry Potter."

I chuckled as he wiped away another of my tears. "I won't let you give up on the little pixie. If you want, I can help you search for her again any day you want. I wouldn't mind at all."

"I would like that a lot."

"Good. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but your birthday was a few days ago, on the fourteenth, right?"

I could feel the surprise creep onto my face. I was very impressed that he remembered my birthday. "Yeah, it was. Valentine's Day, actually."

"Then I have two reasons to give you this." Before I could get out another word, Fred reached into his pocket, pulled out a golden locket, and set it in my hand.

I was speechless as I stared at the beautiful necklace. Had he really gotten it just for me?

"Ron wanted me to give you this before you moved, but you moved before I could. Do you like it?"

"Of course I love it," I said, looking back at him. I knew I had a smile too big for my face. "Thank you, Fred."

"You're welcome. Open it."

I opened the locket to see a picture of a little boy and girl running around, playing with each other. It was me and Ron.

"You guys were about seven years old, so you might not remember the day this picture was taken."

"I remember the day very well," I said as I stared at the picture. "It was during the summer and I'd just come over. Charlie wanted to take some pictures to show his friends at Hogwarts. He took this one of me and Ron because he said he were cute together." I laughed to myself. "I remember I kicked him and said I would never be into boys.

"How in the world did you keep up with this for twelve years?" I asked him.

"There was a box I had when I was a kid, and I kept all kinds of things in it," Fred said. "I found the box in my closet the other day and found the necklace inside of it, so I thought it would be a perfect late birthday/Valentine's Day gift for you. Well… it's actually from Ron, but I'm the delivery guy, so I count for something."

I laughed at him as he stood up, took the necklace, put it around my neck and snapped the clasp.

I stood in front of him and turned a full circle one. "Well? How do I look?"

He stared at me, speaking only one word. "Brilliant."

As we sat back down on the couch, I knew it was time to let Fred know my secret. I had to get it off my chest. "Fred, you'll probably think I'm crazy when I say this, but I had a huge crush on you when we were kids."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was enormous. Ginny was the only person who knew, and I made her promise to never tell you. I wanted to tell you before I moved, but I backed out. I didn't think you would like me back."

Fred was quiet for a moment before he said, "I don't think you're crazy. I did like you, but I don't think I did the same way you liked me. I thought you were cute though. Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"Do you still like me?"

"Do I have to tell the truth?" I said before I could stop myself.

Fred chuckled. "Yes."

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I do. A lot, actually. You're sweeter than you use to be, to me anyway, and you don't play that many jokes of me like you used to. To tell the truth, I really miss that."

"Oh don't worry," he said, scooting closer to me. "I'm gonna get you when you don't see it coming." His grabbed my hand and looked at me. "So… would you think I was crazy if I said I like you a lot back?"

I could feel my eyes become wide with surprise. "You do?"

"He does?" Ashley yelled. I could hear the glee in her voice.

"He hasn't played a joke on her yet?" George yelled, sounding much more shocked than I felt.

Fred grabbed his wand and casted a quick Silent Charm over us. I saw George and Ashley peek out of the kitchen, then throw a soundless fit, which I couldn't help but laugh at. "That's going to drive them crazy," I said.

"No, this is going to drive them crazy. I hope you don't mind kissing on the first date."

Before I could completely register in my mind what Fred had said, I felt his lips press against mine, one hand on my waist. As I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, I could feel my seven-year-old self burst with happiness. This was really happening.

I opened one eye to see Ashley standing in the kitchen doorway cheering soundlessly while George watched her and us. Fred and I broke apart for just a moment so he could stick his tongue out at George, then we continued our kiss.

**A/N So sorry this chapter took so long, guys! I really hoped you liked it because writing it was torture, although it's definitely one of my favorites. Sorry, but you won't get Chapter Five until next year. ;) Hope you all had a great Christmas! Have a totally awesome New Year! Here's to hoping writer's block doesn't take over. Leave reviews or I won't write anymore! Okay, that's a lie, I'll still finish the story. But please leave reviews! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Secret No One Knew

_**Chapter Five: The Secret No One Knew**_

**-Niki-**

Ashley bombarded me with questions from the moment we got home to the morning after, and I wouldn't say a word. The only time she took a break was when she finally fell asleep, and even then, I was sure she was dreaming about the series of questions she would ask. I finally gave in the next day as we got ourselves ready to go to Fred and George's place. George had sent an owl saying that Fred had a surprise for me.

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Come on, Niki. It's like you forgot who you're talking to."

I sighed. "Fred is… a brilliant kisser." I could feel my heart beat faster as I thought back to the night before. The feel of Fred's arms around my waist, the feel of his lips against mine. The peach fuzz on his top lip tickled my nose, and I could even feel when his lips curved into a smile every time I giggled. "It was the best kiss I ever had."

"This is great news," Ashley said, pulling me back to the present. "Beautiful, even."

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked her as we grabbed Floo Powder from the pot next to the fireplace. "You're dating George."

Ashley shook her head and laughed. "And you call me the dumb one. Niki, if Fred is a good kisser, then that means George is a good kisser. I mean, they ARE twins. Who's the dumb one now?"

I stepped into the fireplace and said," Still you." Then I threw down my powder and yelled out my destination before Ashley could attack me.

**-Fred-**

"I have the surprise in my room," I said to my brother as I closed the door to my bedroom. "I can't wait to see her face. She's going to have to love me forever after this."

"I'm sure she will," George said chuckling. He sat on our couch and looked to me. "So… is Niki a good kisser?"

I groaned as I sat next to my brother. "I refuse to discuss this with you. I hate talking to you about these things."

"Fred, I'm your brother, your twin for that matter. If you can't tell me anything by now, I'm going to start thinking these last twenty years of our lives were a bunch of lies."

I laughed as I hit him with a pillow. Unfortunately, he was right. "No, she isn't a good kisser. She's more than good. She's… she's… give me a word that's better than good."

"Uh… smashing? Splendid? Terrific?"

I grinned goofily as I turned to him. "All three wrapped in one. It was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Sounds like my big brother has fallen hard," George smiled. "I haven't seen you go this crazy over a girl since you dated Angelina."

I continued grinning like an idiot, not even bothering to say anything to my brother. I knew I was falling hard for Niki, and I liked it.

We heard someone stumble out of the fireplace and onto the floor, closely followed by another body landing on top of the first.

"Ow! Ash, get off me!"

"Sorry…"

George and I walked into the room to see Niki and Ashley picking themselves off the ground. We couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up, boys," Niki said as she brushed herself off. "Darn my horrible balance."

"Nah, we aren't laughing at you. Swear," George said as we lead the girls to the living room. "Fred, you might wanna go get Niki's surprise now."

I went into my room and grabbed Niki's present, being as gentle as I could be. I exited the room and sat the cage on the coffee table. Staring back at Niki was her sweet little green pixie.

"Is that Alyssa?" she asked quietly. When she saw me nod, she quickly opened the cage and let the pixie fly into her hands. Alyssa was just as happy to see her. "Don't you ever fly away from me again!" Niki cried as she hugged the pixie. Then she turned back to me. "Where did you find her?"

"I was running errands for my Mum this morning and I had to go into Knockturn Alley," I began. "As I was leaving, I saw four boys chasing around a green pixie, throwing rocks at it and whatnot.

"I remembered how Alyssa looked from the day George let her in the store, so I knew it was her. I caught her, cleaned her up, and bought her a cage so she couldn't escape again."

Niki had her arms around my neck before I could finish the story, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Fred," she said. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

I hugged her just as tightly back. "I'm just glad you don't have a reason to cry over her anymore." I let her go and said to her and Ashley, "George and I planned on going to Grimmauld Place in a bit. Would you guys like to tag along?"

"That would be great," Ashley said. "I was going to visit later on anyway so I could talk to Harry."

"You guys go ahead," Niki said as she put Alyssa back in her cage. "I think I'm going to take Alyssa over to see Dean. I think he would enjoy her."

"George, this time, you're riding with me!" Ashley yelled as she pulled George towards the fireplace. George was amazed to see that she had beaten him to it this time. They both threw in their Floo powder and were gone with the flames.

I turned back to Niki to see her holding Alyssa's cage. "Would you like any help? I don't mind. Or would you like me to wait for you?"

"No, it's okay," she said to me. "You should go with the other two. I really don't like to keep people waiting."

"You sure?"

"Positive," she smiled.

We stared back and forth at each other for a little while, not really knowing what to do. A part of me said I should at least give her a kiss on the cheek, but the other said not to.

After a short awkward silence, she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and said, "So, I guess I'll see you in a little while."

"Yeah. A little while. Most definitely."

"Fred?"

Not realizing I'd been looking at the floor the whole time, I looked up to see her standing in front me. "Yeah?"

"Thank you again for finding Alyssa for me. You've made me the happiest than I've been in a while." Then, standing on her tip toes just a little, she kissed me.

It wasn't anywhere near as long as the one from the night before, but it had just as much meaning. The only difference was that this time, I was left speechless. I couldn't even say you're welcome.

She laughed when she saw my expression. Then she threw in her Floo Powder and was off to Dean's place.

Oh yeah. I was falling hard.

**-Niki-**

I stumbled out of a fireplace and landed on my back, Alyssa's cage right on top of me. Ouch. I really needed to do something about my bad balance.

"Seamus? That you?" Dean peeked over his kitchen wall and smiled when he saw me. "Niki! Surprise seeing you here!"

He walked over and helped me up, taking Alyssa's cage and setting it on the coffee table. "Hi Dean," I said once I was up and dusted off. "I thought I would take you up on that offer to visit sometimes. You aren't busy right now, are you?"

"My friend Seamus is supposed to be coming over soon, but I always have time for you," he said as we sat down on his couch. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to show you my sweet pixie, Alyssa," I said as I gently pulled her from her cage. "I lost her a few days ago, and Fred found her for me this morning. I thought you might be interested in her."

"She's a beauty," Dean said. Alyssa flew over to his shoulder and made a laughing noise, making him laugh as well. "Adorable. Very sweet indeed. How long have you had her?"

"A few years," I smiled as I watched my baby become comfortable around Dean. "I got her when I was still at Beauxbatons."

After a few moments of watching Dean smile more and more as he became use to the green pixie, I stood up and said, "I hate to leave now, but I have to head over to Grimmauld Place. I have to take Alyssa home first."

"She can stay here if you are in a hurry," he said as she landed next to her cage. "I mean, if it's okay with you. Seamus would love to see her. We've only ever seen blue Cornish pixies."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "She eats a lot. Oh, don't give me that look. You know I'm right," I said to Alyssa when I saw her frown.

"I don't mind," Dean said. "Seamus eats me out of house and home, so it's fine. You can come back and get her later."

I knew with Alyssa at Dean's place, I wouldn't have to worry about her running away again. I said, "Okay. Thank you, Dean."

"Thank you for trusting me with her," he said. "I love these types of animals."

As I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, my eye caught a certain picture on the wall. I set the powder back in its pot and walked over to the picture. Harry was standing in the middle of a group of kids, all of them in their uniforms and holding wands. I felt like the picture held some kind of importance.

"Dumbledore's Army," I heard Dean say behind me. "In our fifth year, Harry and Hermione came up with the group. It was just a small group of kids learning how to protect ourselves against the dark arts. Because of Dumbledore's Army, we were ready during the Battle of Hogwarts."

I kept my eyes glued on the picture, admiring how strong and ready everyone looked. Everyone in the picture had to be under eighteen years old, yet they looked more prepared for a fight than anyone at the Ministry of Magic any day. Hogwarts had taught them well.

"Gives me all the more reason to wish I'd gone to Hogwarts," I said. I turned and grinned at Dean and he nodded. I said my goodbyes to them once more, then I was off to Grimmauld Place Number 12.

**-Ashley-**

Hermione and Ginny were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley for groceries the moment Fred, George, and I appeared in their fireplace. The twins tagged along with them, much to Hermione's dismay. Once the four of them were gone, Ron told me that Hermione had always been one of Fred's favorite people to play his jokes on. I laughed as I thought of how interesting their grocery run would be.

Harry and Ron showed me around Grimmauld Place and told me the history that they knew of the house. They took me to Sirius' bedroom (Harry's room while they were living there) and I saw just how much of a rebel my father was. It made me all the more proud of him.

Niki arrived a little while later and stole Ron away from us, which I didn't really mind. I needed to have Harry to myself for bit. The thing was, I didn't know how to approach the subject I needed so desperately to talk to him about.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take your jacket, Ashley?" Harry asked me as we walked into the living room. "It's becoming a bit stuffy in here."

I pulled my thin black sleeves over my hands and said, "It's fine. Thanks for the offer though."

I sat down in the armchair as Harry sat across from me on the bigger couch. When I noticed that he was staring at me, I felt a bit self-conscious, as though he could see right through my soul. "What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked a few moments later.

No, I wasn't, and I knew I wasn't. And yet, I still lied. "Oh, yeah, everything's okay." I looked around the room and then back at my god brother. "I just… just can't believe my dad really lived here."

"When I think about it, I find it hard to believe as well," Harry said. "The only thing in this whole house that really screams Sirius is his room. He hated this place with an undying passion." Harry was quiet for a while before he asked, "Do you ever think about him?"

"All the time," I said as I stared at the floor. "I think of how different my life would be if he was alive and I knew him. My mum told me he was an incredible man." I looked up to my god brother. "When I'd learned that Sirius was dead, I cried. I would never get to know him. When it comes down to it, I know how you feel about not knowing your parents, although I've only lost one of mine. When you found out about me and we got in contact, I can't tell you how excited I was. I thought I was finally going to learn some more about my dad's past, more than what his journal told me."

"I wish I could help you and tell you all you want to know about him," Harry said as he watched me. "I hate than I can't. But what I'm sure of is that if Sirius knew you today, he'd love you just as much as he did when you were a baby. A father's love never goes away."

I sighed. "As much as I would love to believe that, I can't. If Sirius knew of my life from the past few years, he'd never admit to me being his daughter."

Harry chuckled a bit. "What are you talking about?"

I moved into the seat next to Harry on the couch and stared into his eyes. I knew I could trust him. He wouldn't judge me. But even if he did, he still needed to know of my secret.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and raised the sleeve on my left arm. I heard him gasp as the Dark Mark stared him in the face.


	7. Chapter 6: Love Stories 101

_**Chapter Six: Love Stories 101**_

**-Ashley-**

"You're a Death Eater?" Harry exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see the shock on his face.

"_Was_ a Death Eater," I corrected him. I could feel the tears building up but I refused to let them escape. "I became one when I was sixteen, before you and the others defeated Voldemort."

"But why? What would ever make you become a Death Eater?"

I put down my sleeve and began telling my story. "It was on my sixteenth birthday. My mom Leslie and I were celebrating at our home in France. Two Death Eaters came to my house that day and told Leslie that they needed to see me. She was going to say no, but they told her that if she did, they had permission from the Dark Lord to kill her.

"She was afraid, of course. She didn't want the Death Eaters to kill her, but she didn't want them to talk to me either. She paused for too long though, and they pushed their way pass her and into the kitchen, where I was eating some of my cake. Leslie couldn't do anything but stand in the doorway and cry.

"I asked them what they wanted with me and they said that the Dark Lord had been waiting for the day I turned sixteen because he wanted me to join them. Somehow, he found out I was Sirius' daughter and a part of the Black family. The Death Eaters told me that the Black family had a history of being Death Eaters. They needed another Black. All of Sirius' other relatives were dead and I was the only one left."

I paused for a moment, remembering back to that horrible birthday. I remembered the feeling I felt in their presence: it was a fear like I'd never known. But I didn't show them how scared I was. "Before they could finish their story, I said no. I didn't want to join them! I didn't want to be a part of Voldemort's plan in any way! I wasn't that way. But they told me that if I didn't join, they could kill me and anyone else I was close to. At the time, that meant my mum and Niki. I didn't want them to die over my decision. So I joined them." I whispered the last few words as I wiped away a stray tear. "Ever since that day, the day I was branded with this tattoo, I've never worn short sleeves if I could avoid it. Leslie was the only one who knew."

"You never told Niki?" Harry asked.

"Never," I stated. "It was so hard to keep the secret from her. I had to come up with millions of stupid excuses as to why I was disappearing at random times. I knew Niki wasn't dumb enough to believe my excuses, but she never pressed on.

"You're the only other person who knows," I said to him. "See, when I found out that you and the others had defeated Voldemort for good, I was so happy! I thought it was the end. I just knew I would never have to be a Death Eater again. So I tried to get the tattoo off. I tried for months, but it never came off no matter what I did. Back in October, on my eighteenth birthday, the same two Death Eaters came back to visit me. They said that they were going to try and take over the Wizarding world without Voldemort. They and all the other surviving Death Eaters wanted to do it by their selves." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Crazy, right? Anyway, I said no. Their wands had been destroyed, so I wasn't afraid to say no this time. They couldn't threaten me. Those two said they would be back for me very soon. My guess is this October 30th, when I turn nineteen. But when they do come back, I'm still saying no. There is nothing on God's green earth that could ever make me go back to being a Death Eater."

Harry stared at me, taking in all I had said. "Why did you tell me? I mean, you said you'd never told anyone before. Why me now?"

I sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. I guess because you defeated Voldemort. I thought maybe you could help me with these problems. I'm not asking you to make them go away. I have no right to ask you that. But… I just… I don't know." I felt a few tears slide down my face. Sadly, they did not understand that I didn't want to cry. "You're my brother. You're the closest thing I have to family right now. Leslie is hiding out in France. I don't know where she is, so I really can't count her as family right now. But I… I understand if you are mad or angry and won't help me. I wouldn't help me either."

Harry put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I'm not mad. I couldn't be mad at you. This is all just so much to take in." As my head rested upon his shoulder, he laid his on top of mine. "You're the closest thing I have to family as well."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Really? What about those people you were living with? The, um… Dursleys."

Harry laughed. "Please. I barley call them human, let alone my family."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Funny, you. Harry… please don't tell anyone about this, especially George. I don't want him to think different of me."

Harry smiled. "You're really starting to like him, aren't you?"

All I could do was nod. George and I were getting closer and closer the more we were together. We'd only known each other for a few days, but I felt that something good would come out of whatever relationship we had.

"If George knew your whole story, I'm sure he wouldn't think different of you. The fact that you are Sirius' daughter is enough to have him love you for life. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

I hugged him tightly and then whispered, "Thank you."

**-George-**

"Okay, eggs was the last thing on the list," Hermione said as we walked the streets of Diagon Alley. "Can we go home now?"

"Not just yet," Fred said as we came upon Number 93. "I need to stop by the joke shop and get a few things."

I unlocked the door to our shop and we all went inside, Ginny and Hermione setting their bags down on the counter. "Hermione, do you mind giving me a hand in the back?" Fred asked in his innocent voice.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "Why don't you ask your brother or sister? Why do you always want me to help you?'

"Because I absolutely love you," he said as he grabbed her arm. "Now come on, Miss Know-It-All!"

Hermione groaned as Fred dragged her into the back of our shop. Ginny and I laughed as she hopped on top of the counter. "She is going to kill him one day if he keeps messing with her."

"I have told him this, but he doesn't listen," I said as I leaned over the counter. "I haven't seen Arnold around lately. Do you still have him?"

"Of course," Ginny replied. "He's sitting on my desk in my room, probably sleeping and collecting dust. Why do you ask?"

"Ashley bought a Pygmy Puff the other day when she came here. It's a girl named Lulu. She and Arnold can play together anytime Arnold gets lonely."

"Awe, how sweet. I'll have to talk to Ashley about that," Ginny said. She then turned to me with a sly look on her face. "Okay. 'Nuff small talk. Spill."

"Spill what?" I asked her.

"Don't act dumb with me, George. What's going on with you and Ashley?"

"Why should I tell you anything? You don't tell me about you and Harry."

"Because you don't ask," she said. "Plus, I know there is no way in hell you would ever want to hear what Harry and I do in our spare time."

I shook my head of any thoughts that came into my mind as she said this. "I really wish you would rephrase your words, or at least remember who you're talking to." She giggled at my discomfort. "It's only been a few days, but I think she already likes me."

"Do you like her? Have you two kissed yet?"

"When did you become so nosy?"

"The day you and the rest of our brothers decided to finally give me my freedom," she said. "Call this payback for the all the questions you guys asked me every time I got a new boyfriend."

I shook my head again. Fair was fair, I guess. "Yes, I do like Ashley, but no, we haven't kissed yet."

"Why not?"

"There just hasn't been a right moment. Plus, I don't want her to think I'm moving too fast. We've only known each other for a few days, even though it seems much longer than that every day we spend together…"

I realized exactly how corny that was the moment it left my lips. What was wrong with me? I was never that corny. I made fun of people who were that corny. I tried to say something else, but I knew the damage was done when Ginny grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Awe, George!" she exclaimed as she hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. "Sounds like my big brother has fallen hard!"

I found it incredibly ironic that I'd said those exact words to Fred that morning but with less enthusiasm. "Ginny?" I said, my voice muffled. "Gin, I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried as she let me go. "I'm just so excited for you! Take as long as you like to make a move on Ashley. I know she's worth the wait, I can feel it. If you're lucky, she'll make the first move and that'll leave less work for you."

I laughed at my little sister as she practically jumped up and down on the counter. I'd never seen her that excited. "Thanks for the advice, Gin."

"FRED!"

We turned our heads in the direction of the back. Hermione sounded angry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to explode!"

"You. Are. DEAD."

We heard screaming coming from both of them and objects being knocked over. I knew Hermione was literally trying to kill him.

"Should we…?" Ginny whispered.

"No way," I stated. "Their fighting is worse than when she's fighting with Ron. We're safe right here."

"HELP!" Fred yelled. Ginny and I flinched as we heard a smashing noise.

"Yep. Safe right here."

**-Niki-**

"And this is my room," Ron said as he opened the door. "Don't you dare make fun of me either."

I laughed and laughed as I saw the Chudley Cannons posters on the walls. "You're still a fan of them?"

"I told you I was a life-long fan when we were kids!" he said as we sat on his bed. "You didn't believe me, did you?"

"No, no I did not," I said as my laughter died down and I lay back on his bed. He lay beside me and we both stared at the ceiling, smiling.

No words were said between us as we lay there, but tons of laughter was exchanged. It didn't take much either. One of us would remember a random memory, look at the other, and before we knew it, we both were cracking up.

After a while, I turned on my side to him and said, "Fred gave me the locket you made for me when we were kids."

"What locket?"

"This one," I said as I pulled it out my shirt. I unclasped the necklace and set it in his hand. "It's beautiful."

I watched him fiddle around with the locket and smile. "I can't believe he kept this all these years. I'm glad he gave it to you though. It proves how much I missed you, since I know you think I'm lying."

"I don't think you're lying!" I said to him as he handed the locket back to me. "I believe you, I swear! You know what the best thing to come out of my moving to France?"

"What would that be?"

"My awesome French accent." I smiled as he chuckled. "Not to mention I can now speak a buttload of French."

"Oh, so Ashley's not on your list? I'm gonna tell her that you regret meeting her."

"You tell her that and I will kill you!" I said as I grabbed the nearest pillow and beat him with it.

"Okay, I won't!" he yelled over my hits. Once I finally stopped, he rubbed his face and sighed. "Geez, I forgot how strong you were." I smiled innocently at him.

I sat up and pulled him off the bed, and then we headed downstairs towards the kitchen. I was in the mood for some pumpkin juice and I knew Ron was just hungry.

"How are things going with you and Fred?" he asked once we had our snacks.

I sipped my juice and avoided his eyes as I said, "Oh, you know, things are going pretty well."

"Pretty well as in…?"

"We, uh… we might have sorta, kinda, maybe, somewhat kissed last night at my apartment." My tone became more and more quiet which each word I spoke.

Ron choked on his juice when he heard me. "You kissed? Really?"

I finally looked at his face and nodded, not being able to help the smile forming on my face.

Ron grabbed a cloth and cleaned up the small mess he made. "I knew it. I always knew he liked you back."

"What do you mean liked me back?" I asked him. "How did you even know I liked him?"

"Oh come on, it was obvious," he said as he put the cloth in the sink. "You talked about him more than you think you did. When we played our games, you always asked Fred if he wanted to play, never George. Seriously, I'm like the only person who noticed. Not even George was suspicious."

I shook my head as he leaned on the counter, then gave him a stern look. "So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think?"

"About you and Fred?"

"Duh, Ronald," I grinned as I sipped some more pumpkin juice. "If Fred and I were to become… more, I guess… well I need my best friend's opinion on how he would feel about me dating his brother."

Ron shook his head as he swallowed his pastry. "I had this same conversation with Harry when he and Ginny began dating again a few months ago. Yeah, he actually asked my opinion of it this time instead of just jumping on the wagon with my sister, or whatever silly idiom I'm supposed to use." He had his serious face on. "I want you to do what makes you happy. And if Fred is the one that makes you happy, go for it. He wouldn't be the one I'd be worried about though. I'd be more worried about you, just like I always was. You'll always be just like a sister to me, Nik."

"You'll always be like a brother to me," I smiled at him.

"Good," Ron said as he straightened up. "Because if Fred and Harry ever hurt you and Ginny, I'll be on them both like white on rice."

I laughed as I finished of my juice and put my cup in the sink. I'd heard that Hermione had been trying to get Ron to read more. I didn't know what he'd been reading, but it'd paid off.

**-Fred-**

"Are you that thick, Fred? I told you that _Obliviate _is the Memory Loss Spell!" Hermione yelled at me as she dried herself. "_Wingardium Leviosa _is the Levitating Spell!"

"Hermione, I already apologized!" I yelled back at her. It wasn't my fault that _Obliviate _and levitate rhymed. "You already cut me. What more do you want?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Let's just get this cleaned up so we can go."

"Fine by me." With that, we continued cleaning up.

Someone, either George, Verity, or one of our other workers, had left a glass bottle of milk on one of the boxes. Instead of me picking it up by hand like any smart person would know to do, I used my wand to try and move it and I used the wrong spell. The bottle exploded all over Hermione, who was standing close to it. The glass missed her completely, but she was drenched in milk.

She yelled and screamed and used her wand to throw other glass objects as me. One of the objects smashed against the wall, sending glass flying everywhere. A piece of glass flew towards my face and cut me right under my left eye.

I used a cloth to dry the milk and other liquids off the floor and walls while Hermione used her wand to clean up the glass. Once we were done, we both sat on the wooden boxes and didn't say a word to each other. But to my surprise, she was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and cutting you under your eye," she said quietly without looking at me. "I know it was just an accident."

"I'm sorry again for making that bottle of milk explode," I said. "How about we just put the blame on George, since he more than likely left the milk sitting there, and let bygones be bygones?"

Hermione laughed and then looked at me. "Deal. Here, let me clean up your eye." She took another cloth, damped it with _Aguamenti_, and wiped gently under my eye and cleaned up the blood. She pulled a small bottle of brown liquid from her bag – Essence of Dittany – and used a little to heal my cut. The throbbing pain was soon just a dull ache.

I smiled at her as she put her bottle back up. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome," she said as she smiled back. "It's the least I can do."

"We should head back to Grimmauld Place. Don't want your groceries to spoil." I stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand to help her help.

"You sure you just aren't in a hurry to get back and see Niki?" she asked in a sly voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing," she grinned as she walked passed me.

"You've been gossiping with Ginny, haven't you?" I asked her. "I know she talks about me and my love life behind my back."

"So you admit to having a love life with Niki?" she asked.

"Duh. I mean, no! Wait…" Hermione laughed at the confusion on my face. "You're putting words in my mouth!"

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't do that! Fred, all I'm saying is that I know you like her a lot. I could tell by the way you looked at her last night. And I'm here to tell you not to screw it up. Ginny's convinced that she's a good catch, and since Gin is your sister and only wants what's best for you, I believe her."

I pushed her as we began walking again, making her laugh more. "Stop being so smart."

"Sweetie, that's like telling the sun not to shine," she beamed. "When Niki becomes your girlfriend, just remember who gave you some excellent advice."

"I'll remember," I said as I pulled her closer to me. "Thanks, 'Mione. I feel obligated to give you some kind of compliment now." I thought and thought for a moment, then said, "I never told you this, but I've always been happy Ron fell in love with you. You two just belong together."

She smiled even more as she stopped to hug me. "Thank you, Fred. We aren't allowed to tell anyone about our little moment, are we?"

"Never," I said as I hugged her back. "That would take the fun out of me picking on you."

She stuck her tongue out at me, then we headed towards the front, grabbed George, Ginny, and the groceries, and headed towards their home.

**A/N: Can't believe I'm posting this so soon after I posted Chapter Five. It's taken me so long to post all the other chapters I honestly thought it would be awhile before this one was up. Soooo happy I proved myself wrong. :D**

**I originally planned on having Ron admit that he had a crush on Niki when they were kids, then a small kiss happen between them. Even though I've written it before, it just didn't feel right this time. I never realized it before, but that would technically mean Ron cheated on Hermione, and there was no way I wanted that. Don't need any drama between Niki and Hermione!**

**Anyway, chapter seven coming soon, so read and review, please! 3**


	8. Chapter 7: Commitments

_**Chapter Seven: Commitments**_

**-Niki-**

"I bet you when we step into the kitchen, the first thing we see is Ron stuffing his face," I heard Hermione say as she, Fred, Ginny, and George carried some bags into the kitchen. I laughed aloud once I heard this.

"Ha! You're wrong, woman!" Ron said as he took the bags from Hermione and set them on the table. "Niki and I just finished eating."

"You make delicious pumpkin juice, by the way," I added.

"So however much money you bet them, you better pay up now." Then he grabbed her by the waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Geez, Granger, you've just been on a losing streak these past few days," George said.

"Ah, what can I say?" Hermione smiled as she returned Ron's kissed. "Once I decided to be with Ron Weasley, I discovered a few stupid cells I never knew I had and it threw me off my game completely. But I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Gross!" George and Fred yelled as they reached into one of the bags and threw apples at the couple. "Gross! Go away!"

"Awe, stop it guys!" I said as I stepped in front of Ron and Hermione. I caught one particular apple that Fred had thrown and bit into it. "I think it's sweet that your brother helped someone discover their inner stupidity. Hope you don't mind about the apple," I said to Hermione as I showed her the apple.

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty more," she said as she finally crawled out of Ron's arms and helped Ginny unpack the bags.

"Hope you also don't mind if I borrow him a little while longer. I wanna take him over to Dean's and show him something."

"I'm gonna tag along too," Fred said. "I have to talk to Dean anyway."

"Hope you don't mind being stuck here with three girls, George," Ron yelled to his brother as the three of us made our way out of the kitchen.

"You forgot about Harry," Ginny yelled back.

"Sorry. Hope you don't mind being stuck with four girls, George."

"Jackhole!" we heard Harry yell from another room. Ah, what was true friendship if you couldn't insult your best mate from time to time?

The first thing I saw the moment all three of us stepped (instead of falling for once) out of Dean's fireplace was a boy run into a wall and land on his face. Alyssa was above him laughing until she couldn't laugh anymore.

"Seamus, stop acting like an idiot!" I heard Dean yell from another room.

"I'm just playing with the pixie!" the boy Seamus yelled back from the floor. I knew he must have been the friend Dean told me about.

"Do not damage her in any way! Niki will damage _me_ if something happens to Alyssa!"

"Don't worry, Alyssa looks like she's having too much fun," I yelled to Dean. At the sound of my voice, Seamus hopped off the floor and dusted himself off, smiling at the three of us.

"Hello!" he said as he came over and shook my hand. "Seamus Finnigan. You must be Niki Chang. Lovely pixie you have here!"

"Thank you," I said as I shook his hand back. Alyssa flew over to us and landed on my shoulder. "She's appears to like you as well."

"Ron, Fred," Seamus said to the guys behind me. "How have you been?"

"Just fine," Ron said. "Hermione, Ginny, Harry and I have finally gotten all of our things moved into Grimmauld Place."

"How are you and Angelina doing?" Fred asked him.

"Angie has him on a leash," Dean said as he stepped from what I assumed to be his bedroom.

"She does not!" Seamus said, defending himself. He turned back to Fred. "You learn to respect your girlfriend and suddenly you turn into a pansy." He shook his head. "She moved the last of her things into my flat last night, so we're hoping for the best."

I heard Alyssa squeal and turned to see Ron was poking her with his finger. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked in amazement as he poked her again. She squealed again and frowned at him.

"Yes," I said to him. "Her name is Alyssa. She's my pet pixie."

"She doesn't like to be poked, thickhead," Fred said as she flew over to him.

"Sorry." Ron watched as his brother took my pixie and carefully put her back in her cage. I had no idea he would be that interested in her. Then again, it wasn't every day you saw a green pixie flying around.

"Do you want me to take her back with me?" Fred asked once she was back in her cage.

"Yes, that would be fine," I said to him. "Thank you, Fred." As he headed over to the fireplace, I stopped him and asked, "Wait, didn't you need to talk to Dean?"

"Oh yeah," he said. He handed Alyssa's cage over to Ron (not before giving him a look that told him not to poke her) and walked over to Dean. "Yeah, I was going to tell you that… uh… I…" He scratched his head. "Well damn. I can't remember."

Dean chuckled as he patted Fred on the back. "Typical Fred Weasley. Owl me later if you remember."

"I'll do that," Fred sighed. He grabbed Alyssa's cage from Ron, said goodbye to Dean and Seamus, then threw in his Floo powder and disappeared beneath the emerald flames.

"I'm going to follow him," Ron said once his brother was gone. "I just want to play with the pixie."

"Her name is Alyssa!" I said to him.

"Still want to play with her," he said as he grabbed a handful of powder. "I'll see you lot later." And then he was gone.

Seamus chuckled as he turned to us. "Those Weasleys are strange, but we love them anyway. It was great meeting you, Niki. Dean's told me a lot about you. Hopefully we can get to know each other some time, but I have to go assist my lady at the moment."

I laughed at him as he shook my hand again. "So formal. But of course, we should get to know each other. It was nice meeting you too."

"Dean, don't forget that you and Padma are eating with me and Angie tonight," Seamus said as he grabbed his handful of powder.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten yet," Dean said as he rubbed his stomach. "I don't care what she says, Angelina Johnson cooks the best turkey in the world."

Once Seamus was gone, I turned to Dean and pushed him. "What is this? Dean Thomas has a girlfriend?"

He laughed as he pushed me back. "No, Padma isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend-"

"Who you like," I added before he could say anything else.

"Okay, I've liked her for awhile," he said, making me squeal like a little school girl. "Don't get so excited, though, because she doesn't know I like her. We've been going out together for the past few months, so I think she's taking the hint."

"Tell you what," I said to him, "I'll keep my fingers crossed for you and Padma if you keep yours crossed for me and Fred. That way, it's a win/win for everyone."

"Deal," he said as we shook hands.

"I'll let you go get ready for your date-"

"Not a date!"

"—and I'll head back. I have to make sure Ron doesn't hurt my baby." I tackled him in a bear hug just like I would do when we were kids, and I was happy to see him return it back. I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, something he should have seen coming. Maybe he was going to do the same to me, I will never know, but before I knew it, our lips met and we were kissing.

We pulled away at the same time when we realized what was happening, no longer even hugging. I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment as I turned away from him. What had I done?

"I'm sorry," I heard Dean say. He was just as embarrassed as I was.

"Me too," I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. An awkward silence passed through the room as we set our eyes on everything in the room, everything but each other. "I, uh, should go now." I hurried over to the fireplace, grabbed my handful of Floo powder, and was gone before Dean could say anything else.

I knew the whole thing was an accident. It wasn't like we were trying to kiss each other. But I felt so guilty and I couldn't figure out why. I knew it had to do with Fred, how there was so much chemistry between us and how we'd share two kisses together…

But… but he wasn't my boyfriend. Did that technically make us not a couple? That meant an accidental five-second kiss didn't matter, right? It didn't mean anything. I was just over-reacting.

But the moment I saw Fred once I stepped out of the fireplace and into Grimmauld Place Number 12, I was overcome with guilt. If I was really just over-reacting, why did I feel so bad?

**-Fred-**

Over the next month, Niki and I were inseparable. Every other day we were together, enjoying each other's company. Some days, she and Ashley would come into the joke shop to visit me and George, taking our attention away from our customers. I knew that was bad and I figured Verity would probably complain to me about it, but to my surprise, she didn't.

"She's cute, Mr. Weasley," she said to me one night as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes began to close for the night. Niki and Ashley had just left the shop. "She's a real sweetheart as well."

"So you aren't angry she's been taking up most of my time?" I asked Verity as the last of the customers were out the door.

"Not at all," she said. "I think it's great you and Mr. Weasley have found something else to occupy your time besides your joke shop. Not that the shop isn't just as important," she added quickly. George and I laughed as the three of us left the shop.

"You know, I really don't mind the overtime either," she said as I locked the doors. "Helping the customers is one of my favorite things about working here. Plus… it gets my hopes up for a bonus." She gave us a sly grin before saying, "See you tomorrow!" and heading off in the other direction.

Verity was right about Niki occupying my time more than the joke shop did, but it didn't hurt to mix business with pleasure, especially when your business and pleasure consisted of jokes and pranks.

Niki and I sat in her apartment one March night and messed around with some of my joke products. She was enjoying the Headless Hat the most.

"You must let me borrow this sometime."

"Only if you promise not to talk to me while you're wearing it," I said as I reached towards her, aiming for the invisible hat.

"Never!" she yelled. Then she leaped off the floor and ran around the room, practically begging me to chase her.

"My dear Niki, only your head is invisible," I laughed as I began chasing her, finally catching her after five minutes. I sat on her and pinned her to floor, snatching the hat from her head and throwing it on the sofa.

"Must you sit on me?" she asked, beating her fist against my chest and yet dying of laughter at the same time. "I can't breathe!"

"Yes I must sit on you!" I exclaimed. "It's the only way I know for sure you can't escape!"

"I don't like this! I know exactly what you're gonna do next!"

"What? What will I do next? You mean tickle you?" I leaned down and tickled her sides, watching her squirm beneath me. "You should have never told me you were ticklish!"

I ignored her cries for me to stop until I could see the tears escaping her eyes. I leaned over her, brown eyes meeting brown eyes, and watched her smile become even brighter. It was bright enough and contagious to make me smile, and I knew she could feel it as my lips met hers.

"Fred," I heard her say through our kiss. I stopped and looked at her. "Fred… what are we?"

I hadn't expected this question. "Well, I've always expected we were humans, but if you wanna go deeper than that-"

"No, no," she said, giggling. "Oh you, always knowing how to make me laugh. But, I mean… are we a couple?"

I crawled off her and stared at her, her question running through my mind. I wasn't sure of what the answer was. _Were_ we a couple?

"I'm sorry to take you by surprise," she said as she sat up and looked at me. "It's just that… well, last month I… I accidently kissed Dean."

I felt a pang of jealously go through me as she said these words. But I had no right to be jealous. We were just dating at the time… she had every right to kiss whomever she wanted. And yet, it still hurt.

"Please don't be angry, Fred!" she said once she saw the look in my eyes. "It was a complete accident and didn't mean anything, I swear! But… but I felt so guilty afterwards, I didn't know why. But I knew it had everything to do with you."

Niki slowly slipped her hand into mine and continued. "It's just that… I really like you Fred. I like you so much, as I'm sure you know. And the fact that I felt so guilty about a little kiss that was an accident… I feel like it means something. I'm not usually the type to put a label on relationships, but…" she groaned and sighed and hung her head. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings."

I knew exactly what she wanted to say, so I decided to make it easy for her. I intertwined our fingers, tilted her chin towards me, and asked, "Nicollette Elizabeth Chang, will you be my girlfriend?"

I saw her eyes light up with shock, but I think that was more because I remembered her full name. She leaned her forehead against mine and replied in a small voice, "Yes, Fredrick Weasley, I will." I planted a soft kiss on her nose as she giggled and smiled even wider. "Will you stay with me until Ashley gets back?" she asked me softly.

"Until morning if I have to," I answered. As we leaned in for our next kiss, I suddenly pulled away and said, "I know what would make this moment a million times better." I grabbed my wand from my back pocket and yelled, "_Accio Headless Hat!_" The hat flew off the sofa and into my hands and I hurriedly put it on my head. "You getting off with an invisible head."

Niki laughed just as she had before, not realizing I was sticking my tongue out at her. She grabbed my face with both hands and said, "Challenge accepted." To my surprise, she hit her target full on.

I knew there was no way I could ever be happier than I was in that moment.

**-George-**

One of the great things about being with Ashley was that I was one hundred percent sure both of us had some sort of attention deficient disorder, so we couldn't make fun of each other.

Fred was spending time with Niki at the girls' flat, and since Ashley didn't want to be the third wheel, she Apparated over to our flat, which took me by surprise. I was cleaning out my closet so my room was pretty messy. I was going to take a break so we could sit around and chat, but she walked into my room and began helping me clean up without me asking. That's when we both found an old muggle's fairytale book Dad gave me and Fred.

"I remembering reading some of these when I was a kid," she said as she sat down on my bed. "My mum read from me a book just like this one. She taught me of muggle and wizard tales."

"Which do you like best?" I asked her, sitting next to her.

"Wizards tales, most definitely," she said as she flipped through the pages. "Have you ever read muggle fairytales?" I nodded my head and she said, "Well then you know that that's all they are. Fairytales. They all have a damsel in distress and a happy ending. Happy endings don't always happen in real life, and wizard tales let children know this. Wizard tales do not let young witches grow up and believe life will be fine and dandy."

I grabbed the book from her and leafed through it myself. I knew what Ashley meant. Fred and I read just one fairytale out of that book, The Frog Princess. It sort of reminded us of one tale from Beedle the Bard, about the hairy heart. The only difference was that there were tragic deaths at the end of ours, whereas everything went just right for the princess in the end. You just didn't see that happening every day.

I handed the book back to Ashley and teased, "So you're saying you don't believe in happy endings?"

"No, I do," she replied as she lay back on my bed. "I believe they happen to people who deserve them the most. As for me having a happy ending and finding my prince, well… I just don't know what to think."

I didn't know why, but her comment about finding her prince really got to me. I laid back and leaned on my elbow, staring at her. "You never know, Ash. Your prince could be closer than you think."

She turned her head and stared back at me. "What are you talking about, George?"

I couldn't believe it, but I was actually feeling a little nervous about bringing up that subject. Ashley and I had only being going out for a little over a month, but the subject of us liking each other had never come up. Sure, there was much flirting, but we had not even shared our first kiss yet. "I don't know if you've been able to tell over the past month, but I… I really like you, Ash."

I was actually surprised that she was surprised. "You do?"

"Yes. I don't know exactly how you feel about me, but… I'm here. If you ever need to talk. Or anything like that." I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling, mentally beating myself up. I don't remember when I'd become so awkward around girls, but that was not the right time to be awkward.

Things were quiet as we both stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to say. I was surprised that she was the first to break the silence.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?'

I could feel my smile spread over my whole face as I counted my 217th ceiling dot. "Yes."

Before I could react, she leaned over me and kissed deeply. My smile could only grow wider as I ran my fingers through her blond locks, kissing her back with just as much passion. Our first kiss.

It's funny what just one kiss and one kiss alone can lead to.

**A/N: Promised myself I would have this chapter finished before Spring Break was over with, and here it is. Look at me! Three chapters uploaded in one week! That's more than this year combined.**

**Heading back to college today, so I'm not sure when I'll have Chapter Eight finished and uploaded. I'll be lucky if it's up before the end of April. College is a huge pain in my buttocks. :( **

**This week has been so excellent in writing for me, so I want to say thank you to my friend, Deanna, for helping me figure out how to start off George's part of this chapter. Bigger thanks to my friend and number one reviewer, Bree, for the awesome reviews and telling me what all she liked. Even bigger thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and who have put it in their story alerts. You guys are the best. :D**


	9. Chapter 8: And Then There Was Trouble

_**Chapter Eight: And Then There Was Trouble**_

**-Ashley-**

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes. I felt so great, so happy and relaxed, and there was some part of me that said if I opened my eyes, all that would be ruined. I should have listened to that part of me.

I opened my eyes and instantly knew everything was wrong because of three things.

I wasn't in my room.

I was naked.

George was lying right next to me, naked as well.

I quickly sat up and covered my hand with my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I knew it couldn't have happened. I would have stopped it before it'd gone farther. But the moment I moved and felt a little pain in my lower half, I knew my fears were correct.

George and I had slept together. And that would have been the worst part if I had not remembered that we forgot to use protection.

My eyes shot down to my arm, my Dark Mark tattoo out in the open. I quickly hid my arm under the covers. George was still asleep, but there was no telling when he would randomly decide to wake up. Had he seen my tattoo the night before? Did he say anything about it? I couldn't remember.

I had to get out of there.

I slid off the bed as quietly as I could and put my clothes on. Then I tiptoed to the door and slipped out, praying that George wouldn't awake to the sound of the squeaky door. Once I was in the living room, I sighed. I couldn't just leave George. I'd just asked him to be my boyfriend the night before, and then we'd slept together. That only made me look like a slut and a horrible, horrible person.

I looked around the room and decided to leave George a note, telling him I had to go home for a bit but I would be back to see him later. That wasn't a lie. I definitely had to come back and talk to him. We couldn't pretend as though this had never happened. Once I had the note in place, I Floo'd my way home (not wanting the loud crack to wake him). The second I was home, I was yelling for my best friend.

"NIKI!" I rushed into her room, but was surprised to see Fred sleeping in her bed. Had she made the same mistake I had?

"Ashley!" I felt hands slide over my mouth and I was pulled back from the room. Niki silently closed the door to her room and frowned at me. "Are you crazy? Why are you screaming?"

"Why is Fred is your bed?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Niki sighed. "It's not what you think. He said he would stay with me until you got back. Since you didn't return last night, he slept in my bed and I slept in yours. It was innocent, I swear. Where were you, anyway?"

I could feel my body began to shake with fear as I sat down on our sofa. Niki, sensing my fear, sat beside me and asked, "Ash? What happened? What's wrong?"

I felt the tears building up in my eyes. "I may be pregnant."

Niki's eyes were wide with shock as she exclaimed quietly, "What do you mean you might be pregnant?"

"George and I… we went all the way last night."

"What do you mean you went all the way?"

I let out a breath as I turned to her. "We. Had. SEX. Do I need to go into details and spell it out in the effing sky for you?"

"No, no," she said, holding up a hand to stop me from going any farther. "Your point is made." She put her arms around me and let me cry into her shoulders. "What happened?"

I explained to her the events that led up to my first kiss with George, which led to even more. "But I don't get it," she said as I rubbed the tears from my eyes. "I thought you and I decided to remain virgins until we were married."

"That was always the plan," I replied. "But I guess plans change." I sighed and said, "Nik… it was amazing. I mean, it was with a guy I really, really care about, someone who I may be with for a long time. But it occurred to me this morning that we forgot to use protection."

"It was only one time though. Chances of you being pregnant aren't that great."

"It only takes one time. That's what we were always taught." That's when a big thought hit me. "How will George take it if I am pregnant? I'm only eighteen and he's almost twenty-one. We're not ready to be parents! Plus… we've only known each other for a little over a month! A month!" I could practically feel my blood pressure go up from stress. "This can't be happening. This cannot be happening."

"Sshhh, Ash, it's okay," Niki said as fatter tears began to roll down my face. "I'm here for you, okay? I'll be here to help you with everything you need."

I sighed as I wiped away more tears. "Thank you. You're the only one who can help me right now."

Niki and I were in and out of St. Mungo's for the next few days. Finally, after holding my breath for so long, I heard the news I'd been waiting for. I wasn't pregnant.

I decided not to tell George about my pregnancy scare. I felt there was no need to worry him as well. But I did talk to him about our first time, and we both agreed to no more sex until we'd been together longer. We'd only known each other for a month. To me, that wasn't long enough to start a sexual relationship.

After that, I tried my best to be careful when I was around George, whether it was stopping me from going too far when we kissed or keeping my secret from him. But of course, things just had to go wrong someday, now didn't they?

**-Ashley-**

It was Fred and George's twenty-first birthday. This was a very special age for them, so Niki, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and I decided to take them to Paris and stay for five days. Since Niki and I had lived in Paris for most of our lives (meaning we were the only ones besides Hermione who could speak French), we made reservations at a hotel called _Belle Rêveur, _which was French for "beautiful dreamer."

"Fred and George are going to love this," Hermione said that day as we waited on the Weasley clan. Ron and Ginny were in charge of getting their brothers packed and ready without revealing the surprise. "They've always wanted to visit France."

"They only wanted to go so they could promote Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Harry laughed.

Before Hermione could reply, we heard body after body after body after body fall out of the fireplace.

"Get off me, you buffoon!" we heard a muffled cry.

"I told you not to push!"

"My God, you two are impatient!"

"It's our birthday! We have every right to be impatient if we want!"

"Yep," Niki said, shaking her head. "The Weasleys have arrived."

"We'll leave the bags here! Come on!" We watched as Fred and George eagerly dragged Ron and Ginny into the room, the biggest smiles on their faces. It was as if they were five and not twenty-one.

"Happy birthday, Fred and George!" we all yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Fred said impatiently. "It's our birthday. Now what's the surprise?"

"We're not telling you anything until you calm down," I said. When they both were finally quiet, I said, "We've all decided to take you to Paris."

"Four rooms, two beds and one bath in each," Ron added. "We leave today and we stay until the fifth."

Before Ron was finished, the twins were already grabbing us and pushing us towards the fireplace. "Come on, we gotta go! Come on!" I couldn't help but laugh at their child-like state.

"What's the name of the hotel?" George asked once we all had our bags ready.

"It's _Belle Rêveur_," Hermione said in a rush. "But listen –"

"No time!" Fred yelled as he threw in his Floo powder, then grabbed his bags in one hand and Niki in the other. "Using the buddy system. See you all on the other side!" Before Niki could get a word out, Fred cried, "_Belle Rêveur!_" and they were gone. I wasn't at all surprised when George did the same with me.

I'd stayed at the Beautiful Dreamer hotel only once when I was a child, with my grandparents and my mother. It'd been so long ago that I'd forgotten just how beautiful the place was. "_Bienvenue dans la belle Rêveur,_" I said quietly to myself. I smiled as I watched my friends explore the wonders of the hotel, and at that moment, I knew there was nothing that could go wrong on this vacation. Everything would be perfect.

**-George-**

None of our girlfriends wanted to share rooms with us. Niki and Ginny were in one room while Ashley and Hermione were in another. We were a bit disappointed at first. I mean, Mum wasn't around to tell us boys and girls couldn't share rooms. But to be honest, I couldn't trust myself to room with Ashley anyway, not after the night we had sex. Nope, sharing a room with Ron was much better, no matter how badly I wanted my girlfriend.

The first two nights were excellent. Niki and Ashley took us to the places they would visit when they lived there. I never understood why they left such an amazing, beautiful city like Paris to live in rainy, gloomy London.

The third night, while everyone else went out again, Ashley and I decided to stay in her room. We laid together in her bed and talked about… well everything, really. She told me about her childhood and the summer she and Harry met for the first time. I told her about my childhood, family, and life at Hogwarts.

As I stared at her and took her in, this beautiful, flawless witch who I could call mine, I noticed something about her. I'd noticed many times before but had never thought about it until that night.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always wear long sleeves?"

I watched as she pulled her sleeves closer to her, as if she felt uncomfortable with my question. "Oh. Um… when I was sixteen, I got an incredibly embarrassing tattoo. It's not something I'm proud of, so I wear long sleeves to cover it up. I've, uh, never let anyone see it. Not even Niki."

"Must be horrid if you haven't even shown your best friend."

"Trust me, it is," she said quietly, not looking at me.

As curious as I was to see if this tattoo was as horrible as she claimed, I wasn't going to push her to show me. Instead, I held her hand and kissed her, to which she happily returned my kiss. Ever since we'd started dating, I'd become much more romantic than I could ever remember being.

We were tangled up in each other, our kisses becoming deeper with each breath we took, but we knew to stop before things went further. I stared at her again, taking in her features. Her olive skin glowed and she smiled the smile that I loved, a smile I knew I'd given her. Her smoky gray eyes sparkled with even more happiness. And yet, there was something else there…

I saw the fear and pain grow in her eyes before she cried out in agony.

She squirmed beneath me and grabbed her arm, screaming bloody murder. I climbed off her and stared in horror, not knowing what to do.

"Ashley?" I yelled. "Ashley? What's wrong?"

She began crying and writhing around on the bed in pain. I was scared. I had no idea what was going on and no idea what to do. She made her way off the bed and crawled to the bathroom. I was off the bed and after her, but I was too late. She slammed the door in my face.

"Ashley!" I yelled over her cries and screams. "Ashley! Let me in!"

The screams became even louder and I backed away from the door. She wasn't going to let me in. I knew this already. After a few minutes, her cries turned into sobs. Without thinking, I grabbed my wand and yelled, "_Ahlohomora!_" The door unlocked and swung open. I slowly walked into the bathroom and saw Ashley leaned over the sink, gasping for air as though she had just run a marathon, running cold water over her left arm. I gasped as I saw her tattoo. The snake slithered in and out of the skeleton head. All of the sudden, I was able to put two and two together.

My girlfriend was a Death Eater.

**A/N: Ta-da! I have finally finished Chapter Eight! I'm sorry you all have had to wait a month longer than I planned. But college is finally over with, so hopefully I will have this story finished before August, as long as nothing else distracts me. **

**If all goes as planned, I should be uploading this chapter on my birthday. I am… wait for it… nineteen! Dang, I'm getting old! **


	10. Chapter 9: Lost and Found

_**Chapter Nine: Lost and Found**_

**-George-**

I backed out of the bathroom slowly as Ashley looked up to me, tears streaming down her face. "George…"

"This was the tattoo you were talking about, wasn't it?" I asked quietly. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing.

She carefully got off the sink and pulled her sleeve back down over the Dark Mark. She stumbled back into the room, weak from whatever pain the Dark Mark had caused her. "Please, George. Let me explain."

"Oh, I'm going to love this," I said sarcastically, anger building inside me. Ashley and I had known each other for two months. Two months! Not once did she mention that she was a Death Eater! I think I had a right to be angry.

"It's not my fault I was ever a Death Eater," Ashley said softly has she sat on her bed. Tears continued to fall as she explained to me her story. She even told me that the only other person who knew was Harry.

When she was finished, I only felt angrier. "Do you really expect me to believe this?" I yelled at her. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does and you know it!" she yelled at me. I was taken aback at how loud she became. "I'll be damned if I sit here and let you call me a liar! I'm not a good actor, okay?" Her voice was calmer this time. "I couldn't make any of this up even if I wanted to. I haven't seen my mum in six months because of this Death Eater mess. Every day, I walk around terrified that those same two Death Eaters will get me and force me to go with them." She looked me straight in the eyes. "Do you really believe I would make this up? I loved my mum. I would NEVER lie about something as serious as this."

Her face was mixed with hurt, anger, and desperation. I still felt a little angry myself, but I didn't really know why. Maybe it was because she didn't tell me when we first met. Maybe it was because I knew she was telling the truth, but I didn't want to believe it. Whatever reason it was, it made me turn around and leave.

"Where are you going?" I heard Ashley ask behind me.

"Home," I said as I turned the knob.

"You can't go home!"

"I just need to… think. I need to clear my mind." I turned back to the girl who I had fallen so hard for and felt the tears build up inside me. I couldn't let her see me cry. "I think I need a break, Ashley."

Before she could say another word, I hurried out her room and down the hall to mine. Behind closed doors, I slid to the ground, put my head in my hands, and cried. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried.

I'd broken up with Ashley and left her all alone because I couldn't deal with her situation. I felt like the worst person in the world.

**-Ashley-**

A break. He said he needed a break.

_It has finally happened. I screwed things up so badly that I lost one of the most important people in my life. There's no way I can ever get George back. Not after this._

Feeling much better (physically), I decided to go for a walk. I left a note for Hermione and left the hotel, praying that I wouldn't run into any of my friends during my stroll around Paris.

It took all of five minutes to realize that walking around the proclaimed City of Love was a bad idea. Everywhere I turned, there was a couple kissing, holding hands, or cuddling. I was never a person to have ill feelings towards couples because I loved seeing people happy, but it hurt to know that not even thirty minutes before I had that sort of relationship with a guy I'd fallen so hard for. Now it was over.

It was a beautiful night, one of the best I'd ever seen in Paris. Stars littered the night sky, turning it from black to midnight blue. The moon was huge and bright, casting its light on every little thing, including myself. I felt that with the light shining on me, everyone who passed me could see right through me. All my flaws, mistakes, lies…

I wanted the moon to go away.

I sighed and continued walking in my one direction. I was going to a park nearby. Leslie took me there all the time when I was a kid. It became our place, where we went when she needed to cry over Sirius and just clear her mind. It was exactly where I needed to be at the moment.

When I entered the park, I sat on the very first bench and stared at the Dark Mark. I knew exactly why it was burning and it scared me to bits. It wasn't supposed to happen this soon…

I knew I needed Harry. I needed to talk to him and tell him everything that was going to happen. But I didn't want Harry. More than anything, I just wanted my mum. I wanted to talk to her, to have her mend my broken heart and tell me everything was going to be okay. Not just with George, but with my Dark Mark business as well.

I couldn't take it anymore. I put my head in my hands and cried, letting the tears flow freely once again. I cried until my chest hurt and I couldn't breathe. I needed everything to be alright again.

"Darling, why are you crying?" I heard a woman's voice say. I refused to look up from my hands as she sat next to me. "It's a beautiful night and love is in the air."

"Love is always in the air here in Paris," I said. "But not for me. Not tonight."

"Boyfriend problems?"

I laughed a humorless laugh. "Ex-boyfriend, actually. We broke up not even an hour ago and I'm just… I'm taking it hard."

I felt the woman embrace me in a hug, which I returned out of habit. I didn't even know this woman, yet I felt I could pour my soul into her and trust her completely. It let me know there were still good people in the world. "Thank you, miss. I really needed that hug."

"You're much welcome, Ashley," I heard her whisper.

I quickly pulled away from the stranger once I heard this. "I didn't tell you my name… Who are you?"

I was off the bench with my wand drawn before the stranger could make a move. It was possible she was a Death Eater, but…

The stranger laughed and smiled as she left the bench and stood in front of me. "Well, for the past six months, most people around here have known me as Neakee Tucker. But you, sweetheart," she said as she slowly grabbed my hands, "you know me as Leslie Dark."

It took a moment for her words to register in my mind. As I lowered my wand, I looked at her more clearly this time. She was basically a thirty-six year old version of me, with her gorgeous blond hair and olive skin tone. The only difference was her eyes. They were the soft blue color I'd grown so familiar with over the years.

I stuck my wand back in my pocket and ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Mummy!" I cried as we rocked back in forth. "Mum… I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you even more, Ashley," she said. I felt her tears become crushed between our cheeks.

I let her go and looked her over once more, letting the biggest smile take over my face. "Leslie… how did you find me?"

We sat back down on the bench as she said, "I was visiting a few friends and was on my way back home when I passed you walking in the opposite direction. At first, I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me. Ever since we separated, Ashley, I've seen your face everywhere and it's about driven me mad.

"I was going to just ignore you at first, but when I saw that you were heading for this park, I… well, I decided to follow you. The moment I saw you sent on this bench, I just knew it was you. I know it could have bloody well been any blonde girl, but I took my chance anyway when I saw you crying." She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and touched my tear-streaked cheek. "What are you doing in Paris?"

"Niki and I are actually here with a few friends," I began. "Her boyfriend and his twin brother's twenty-first birthday was two days ago, so we decided to bring them here as a gift."

"Niki has a boyfriend?" Leslie asked.

"Yes, Mum," I laughed, knowing she'd only ever since Niki with one guy.

"Well I hope he treats her better the last one," Leslie said smiling.

"He does," I said. "I mean, Niki is joyous as it is, but Fred… he brings out a whole other kind of happiness in her. I honestly can't explain it."

"It's about time she found someone who can make her that happy. She deserves it. So are you going to tell me about this ex of yours?" Mum asked.

I sighed, thinking back once again to everything that had just happened. "His name is George and he's Fred's twin brother."

"Best friends dating twins? You and Niki did very good," Mum grinned, making me giggle.

"Yes, I believe so as well. But… only one thing explains why we broke up." I slowly pulled up the sleeve on my arm to reveal my Dark Mark, making Leslie sigh. "It's setting out to ruin my life, one relationship at a time. This time… it took away a boy I let myself fall so hard for." I sniffed and said in a whisper, "It took away a boy that I might actually love."

There it was. I'd just admitted out loud to not only my mother, but myself as well, that I was in love with George. I leaned into Leslie as she put her arms around me, but I didn't cry. I didn't want to allow myself to cry anymore.

"Mum?" I said quietly.

"Mhmm?"

"Harry is here too."

I looked up to see shock on her face, just as I had expected. "Your god-brother, Harry? Harry Potter?" I nodded. "What's he doing here?"

"He's friends with Fred and George's younger brother, Ron," I explained. "Remember the boy Niki use to talk of from her childhood? He is Harry's best friend. It's pretty amazing how we all met and how we're all connected. Shows how small of a world it is.

"Anyway, I told Harry about the Death Eaters. He wants to help me."

"You're going to let him, aren't you?"

"I was skeptical at first. I mean, it's just more unwanted crap on his plate. But after tonight… I have no other choice. My Dark Mark burned tonight."

I watched as fear crept into my mother's eyes. "But… but it wouldn't burn this early…"

"My thoughts exactly. Harry is out with everyone else having a good time, so I don't want to bother him right now. But as soon as I can, I will tell him and we'll see what we can do." Leslie nodded, the only thing she could do at the moment.

I stood up and said, "I have to go back now. I'm leaving Paris tonight. You're not safe being with me right now and neither are my friends. I can't bring them into this."

My mother stood up and brought me into another tight hug. She whispered, "I understand, sweetheart."

"Please don't cry, Mummy," I said quietly, holding back any tears that wanted to escape. "Okay, that was really stupid to say…"

She laughed as we looked at each other. I wiped away her tears as she smiled at me. "We'll see each other again, I promise," I said to her. "One day, this Death Eater mess will finally be over, and you and I can be a family again, just like old times."

"I cling to that hope, Ashley. I cling to it for dear life."

It was getting harder and harder to hold back my tears, but I managed even as we let each other go. "We're staying at _Belle Rêveur_. Please go by and visit everyone soon. I know they will love you."

I couldn't force myself to say to goodbye to my mother, not a second time. Instead, I gave her a smile of comfort, more for her than for me, and I walked back towards the hotel.

When I got back, there was no sign that anyone had been in my room during the time I was gone. My note hadn't even been touched. _At least they are out having a good time_, I thought to myself.

I went to the closet, grabbed my suitcase and threw in all my clothes. I was in no mood for folding. I threw away the note I'd written before and wrote a new one, briefly explaining that George and I had broken up and I decided to go back home. They had to understand.

I put that note in place of the other and grabbed my suitcase. With one last look around my beautiful hotel room, I Apparated back to my apartment.

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter Nine! I hate it took me two months to finish, but a lot more has happened this summer than I thought. So sadly, I will not have this finished before August. :( I do promise to try to finish at least before the end of the year. Thank you for not giving up on me just yet! :D**


End file.
